


Steamer Trunk

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [41]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: M/M, agtltau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: AGTLT Pete and Nick: alkaline trio - steamer trunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamer Trunk

"Are you damaged?" Nick snapped, stalking off through the maze of trailers with as much dignity as he could.

Pete just brayed and followed. Nick had hoped that Pete would lose interest, but if anything, Pete had just become more bold in propositioning Nick with the dirtiest ideas imaginable.

Kevin, the bastard, just laughed and went back to making out with his boyfriend (and Nick was totally telling dad as soon as he thought of a way of telling without actually seeming like he was tattling). "Nicky, come on," Pete cooed, getting closer again. "I'll rim you, has anyone ever done that for you? It means I stick my tongue in your..."

"Pete!" Nick snapped, hitting the end of his patience. "If I say yes, will you go away?"

Pete's jaw dropped. "I just want a kiss," he said, sounding....hurt?

Nick sniffed, rolled his eyes, and grabbed Pete's shirt. It wasn't so much as a kiss as them mashing their mouths together, too much spit and the clack of teeth. Nick stepped back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Satisfied?" he snarled and turned to go find some drums to hit.

Pete watched him go, a smile slowly curving his lips. Stage one, complete. On to stage two.


End file.
